Missing Links
by PlagueOfPrague
Summary: Spike's kid sister shows up in Sunnydale, more than a little dead. Now the scoobies must rely on her help to save the world. S/B
1. Hello Again

Title: Missing Links  
  
Author: Hope  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Killing your family is bad Buffy couldn't shake the thought from her head. She still couldn't beleive she had almost let that demon kill everyone. Almost everyone She groaned, pulled from her thoughts by a large male vampire. He growled, lunging at the brooding girl. She nailed him with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending him stumbling backwards. Hitting him with a few more violent punches, she staked him, not really in the mood to be slaying. Rolling her eyes, she decided to head home.  
  
She turned onto her street, completely intent on getting home and falling into bed, when she halted. There was a vampire nearby, she could sense it. She sighed "Okay, I know you're here. Just come out so I can make you all dusty and go home!!" The slayer called into the darkness, looking around for the vampire to emerge. She was surprised at the small girl who emerged from the shadows. She was no more than sixteen, with chin length choppy black hair. Her bright blue eyes stood out from her face, surrounded by heavy black liner. She wore a fishnet top with what appeared to be a red bathing suit top underneath and a tiny black skirt. Her boots rose almost to her knees, covered in buckles rather than laces. Buffy guessed they probably added about four inches to her short stature. The long black leather coat she wore imediately made the slayer think of Spike. "They just keep turning you guys younger and younger, don't they?"  
  
"Bugger off, Slayer. I'm not here to hurt you. I was just walking about until you decided it would be a good idea to stake me. Not my idea of 'fun' either."  
  
"Great, a little British vamp with attitude problems, just what I need tonight." Buffy said coldly, approaching her and readying a stake. The girl held her ground as the slayer approached, an unamused look on her face. Buffy raised the stake, ready to finish her and head home, but she stopped. The girl just stared at her, her eyebrows raised. She wasn't making any attempt to run, fight back, or defend herself. She just stood there.  
  
"Are you done now?" She asked as the slayer froze. She shook her head as she grabbed Buffy's hand, lowering it to her side. "You have a good night." She said cheesily, faining a smile as she walked past the blonde.  
  
"....Hey, wait!!" The curious slayer scurried after the small vamp, rather amused. "Who are you?"  
  
"Would you sod off, it doesn't matter." The girl replied, still walking.  
  
Buffy walked in front of her, halting and forcing her to stop. "I'm Buffy."  
  
"Well, ain't that just grand?" She rolled out sarcastically, walking around her. Giving up, Buffy watched the girl go, unsure whether or not she would regret it later.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy, you gonna dance or veg all night?" Dawn asked, walking up to the table where her sister was seated.  
  
"I'm not in a very dancy mood, Dawn. Sorry." Dawn shrugged, walking back through the crowds of people to find Willow. The trio had decided to get out of the house for the night, and since the Bronze was the only place to hang out, here they were. Buffy watched as everyone danced, they bodies moving to the strong beats hanging in the air. Her eyes locked on a pair in the corner. It was the girl from the other night. She watched as the small vampire led the boy she was with through the back doors, obviously taking him to feed. Should've killed her the other night Buffy scolded herself, standing and following after them. Walking into the alley, she was expected to be met with the sight of the girl sinking her fangs into his neck, but instead was greeted with the sight of the pair getting rather hot and heavy.  
  
"Oh, it's you." The girl ground out, pulling away from the boy to look at Buffy.  
  
"But Cas, we were...." The boy began, desperate for some action. He must have been at least 19, way older thab the girl looked.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and go." The girl snapped, pointing her finger at him. He went to protest, but halted when a snarl escaped her throat. He muttered a few obscenities before taking off down the alley, deciding he could find someone a bit more willing to shag with. "What do you want?" The girl asked, looking back at Buffy.  
  
"Well, I came here to save him." She answered, motioning to the boy as he rounded the corner.  
  
"He didn't need 'saving'." The girl sneered. "Now would you leave me alone?"  
  
"What's your deal? I mean, first you don't bother to try and stop me when I try to stake you, you don't make any attempt to attack me, and then you disapear with some guy and don't bother feeding on him."  
  
"Gee, I think I know what happened. Maybe becuase it's my life." She ground out, walking back inside. Buffy followed, determined to get answers.  
  
"So you're what, sixteen?"  
  
"Try upwards of one hundred, now bugger off."  
  
"I mean when you were turned."  
  
The girl groaned, finally stopping and facing the bickering slayer. "I was fifteen, name's Casidy, I'm not here to cause trouble, and you're bloody annoying." She shot out quickly. "Now go away."  
  
"Rude much?"  
  
"Yes. Rude *very* much. Now sod off already." She said coldly, turning and walking away.  
  
Buffy shook her head, as she walked off. "Hey Buff, look who I found." Dawn pulled on her sister's shirt sleeve, motioning to the blonde vampire behind her.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She said flatly looking at Spike. He rolled his eyes. "Dawn, stay here with Willow, I have something I need to do." She turned from the pair, heading after Casidy. Spike gave Dawn a small smile before following after the slayer, catching up with her on the street.  
  
"Some greeting, you know a 'Hello Spike' would do." He smirked, falling into step beside her.  
  
"Goodbye Spike." She shot out, quickening her pace. He followed suit, staying along side her.  
  
"S'matter slayer, don't want company?"  
  
"No, I don't want *your* company."  
  
He shrugged, still not leaving. "So what are you looking for anyway?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buffy replied. "A girl. She's a vampire, but she's...weird."  
  
"Very descriptive, really." Spike sid, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"She's short and British." Buffy added, looking at him.  
  
"Aww, she make you think of me, Slayer?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"No." He raised his eyebrows at her and she groaned, "Yes, she's like a minature female version of you. It's creepy."  
  
"Minature me. How amusing." Spike said quirkilly. "So where'd she go?"  
  
Buffy sighed, looking around. "That way." She pointed down a thin dark alley. They walked down, finding it to be a dead end.  
  
"Glad your tracking skills are up to par, Slayer. You found us a nice brick wall." Spike said, patting the grimy wall in front of the. He chuckled as she scowled.  
  
--Thump--  
  
They both turned, seeing the silhouette of the small girl against the street lights behind her. She rose from the ground, obviously dropping from the roof top above. She cocked her head at them, apparently staring at Spike. "William?" He voice came out in a small whisper. She halted, still concealed in the shadows.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked, taking a hesitant step closer to try and get a look at her face.  
  
She snorted, begining to giggle. "You don't remember me?" He took a small step forward, bringing her pale face into view. Spike stared at her, shocked.  
  
"There's no bloody way. I killed you." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"No, you fed off of me. Your prescious Dru turned me when you left. She thought I'd make a fun toy." She still had a smirk playing on her features as she watched his expression.  
  
"You're bloody dead."  
  
"You're a quick one, aintcha Will?" She replied, grinning. "S'matter, Dru never told you about me?" She pouted playfully, sending chills down his spine. Casidy took another step toward him, running her small hand down the side of his face. She grinned.  
  
"Well, this is the last thing I expected to find coming to Sunnydale. William the Bloody, working with the slayer." She grinned at Buffy.  
  
"Spike, who is this?" Buffy asked, thuroughly confused by the exchange. He didn't answer.  
  
"So, you go by Spike now, eh?" She patted him on the shoulder, his expression remaining stonic. She turned back to Buffy, her bright eyes making her shiver. "What, Spikey here never told you he had a sister?" Buffy's eyes shot to him for an explaination.  
  
"I killed her..." He repeated, not taking his eyes off of the girl who claimed to be his sister. "She's dead, Buffy."  
  
"Most vampires are, Spike."  
  
"You know what I mean." He said coldly.  
  
"Come on Spikey, no need to be mean." The girl said happily, throwing her arm over his shoulder. "Didja miss me?" Her grin was still firmly in place, he glared.  
  
"Look, I'd really hate to break up this family reunion, but the sun'll be up in, oh, twenty minutes." Buffy oseved, pointing to her watch.  
  
Spike pulled away from Casidy. "Fine, I'm leaving anyway." His voice came out cold as he marched back up the alley, leaving the two girls.  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit." Casidy beamed, turning back to Buffy. "I could get on his nerves over a hundred years ago and I can still do it now. Bloody sap. Does he still right that gawd awful poetry?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Buffy replied, making a face. "So you really his sister?"  
  
"Was. Don't know if you could call me that now, what with both of us being dead and all." She shrugged, walking away. "I think I'll go pester him somemore, see if I can make him cry."  
  
"Right...." Buffy shook her head, heading back to the Bronze to get Dawn. Let them sort out their family problems on their own.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh William...." The girls singsong voice floated through his crypt, making him shudder. She walked in, smirking at the blonde on the couch.  
  
"What do you want?" He shot out coldly.  
  
"Just to talk to my big brother." She pouted, flopping down next to him. He continued to glare."S"matter Spikey, don't want to talk to me?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." He said, falling back into the cushions.  
  
"Right, nothing at all. You've always been a goody goody vamp who helped out slayers." He raised his eyebrows at the girl. "What? I did some research on you. Rather amusing, really."  
  
"You bloody researched me? What are you, a watcher?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
She chuckled, her soft voice seeming to float through the air. "You killed the rest of the family, figures I might as well keep tabs on you."  
  
"Well what about you? Buffy said you weren't feeding on humans."  
  
"I never said I wasn't feeding on humans. I just wasn't feeding on the particular one she found me with."  
  
"For some reason I can't picture you killing someone....." Spike said outloud, remembering the girl she had been when she was alive. She was a outgoing, caring girl. The only person she had ever shown a ounce of hatred towards had been him, only because he was so gulable to her words. She mocked him quite often, especially for his poetry. No one ever beleved that she was capable of such remarks though, she was a precious angel in society's eye.  
  
"And I can't see you shoving a railroad spike in someone's skull, time's change." She said flatly.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Hellmouth. Thought it'd be fun." She shrugged, grabbing a bottle of brandy from his table and swigging from it. He snatched it away from her.  
  
"Ey!! Give it back." She demanded, trying to grab it back from his hands.  
  
"You're too young to drink."  
  
"I'm five times older than the legal drinking age so cough it up you sod."  
  
"Get your own." He demanded, drinking from the bottle himself.  
  
"It's kinda hard when your stuck as a fifteen year old for all eternity. Least you can buy shit and drive. I can't even get smokes."  
  
"You smoke?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She used to protest left and right whenever their mom had company over who smoked.  
  
"Nothing else to bloody do." She said, grabbing a pack from the table. He handed her his lighter. "Thanks." she muttered, leaning back into the couch. "So, what have you been up to for all these years?" She spoke to him as if they had been best friends for years. Standing, she started to snoop around in the boxes near his wall.  
  
"Nosey little Bugger, aintchu?" He asked, watching as she shifted through his stuff. She pulled out a small book, giggling as she flipped through the pages, "What's that?" He asked, craning his neck to get a better look.  
  
"You're in love with the bloody slayer?!" She broke into a fit of laughs, clutching the book to her stomach. "That's even more whack than that flakey Cicily chit." He marched over, pulling his newest poetry book frm her hands. "I can't belwive you actually kept writing. You're such a sap." The sputtered, trying to calm down.  
  
"Sod off." He said coldly, throwing the book back into the box and marching back over to the couch. She shook her head, still smirking.  
  
"Oh come on Spikey, I'm juat playing." She sat back down next to him. Her smirk turned to a warm smile. "I missed you, really."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Meh, I do better with original characters, please review and let me know if I should keep going. 


	2. Prophecy

Kick. Punch. Duck. Punch. Dust. Buffy sighed, brushing the remaining flecks of the vampire's ashes from her shirt. She had dusted a mear three vamps tonight. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered back to when she would have thought that was alot for one night. Now dusting less than four just bothered her. Could always make up for it by staking Spike She smirked to herself, continuing to trudge through the cemetary. Might as well get the evil-undead-wonder-boy, at least he's keep her company.  
  
She reached his crypt, hesitantly reaching her hand up to knock.  
  
"Looking for me, pet?" Buffy jumped at the voice, turning to see Spike smirking at her.  
  
"Dont. Do that." She warned. "Next time I won't hesitate to make you dusty."  
  
"I'm scared, really."  
  
"Shuttup."  
  
"What do you want, Slayer?" He asked, leaning back on a headstone.  
  
"To see if you wanted to patrol, but since you're so busy.......' She was cut off my a shrill scream. It sounded from just outside the cemtary walls, sending them both running to see what was wrong. They turned the street corner to find Casidy, game face on, snarling at a passing girl. The girl shrieked again as Casidy approached, giggling slightly.  
  
"Cassy, would you bloody cut it out!!!" Cas looked up as Spike shouted, her face morphing back to it's human form. Spike motioned for Buffy to put the stake she had in her hand away. The girl Cas had scared looked at the group before taking off up the street., still screaming in fright.  
  
"Ruin my bloody fun, you wanker." The teenage vamp spat playfully, walking towards the pair. Buffy gripped her stake tighter, ready to dust the girl should she try anything.  
  
"Don't worry about her Buffy, she won't do anything." Spike said calmly.  
  
"Who said? I'm not the nuetered vampire here, you are, so don't tell her whether or not I'll try anything." Cas replied defensively.  
  
"You going to try anything?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"No." she replied, smiling smuggly. "I told you before, I'm not here to start trouble. I'm not one to pick fights.....wait, forget I said that."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "I thought you were leaving?"  
  
The girl took a seat on the sidewalk, pulling one of the cigarettes she had swiped from her bother from her pocket and lighting it. "Me too. But word is some major shit is about to go down here. And I wanna watch." She smirked up at the pair.  
  
"What've you heard?" Spike asked. No, it was more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Prophecy of Grethrey. Hellmouth s'posed to open in few days. Thought it'd be fun to watch."  
  
"What?! Why didn't we know about this?!" Buffy asked frantically, looking at Spike.  
  
"Prolly cause the watcher left. He usually informed us of these matters. Let's go back to your place, call him and see if he knows anything." Spike and Buffy went on discussing the graveness of the situation, forgetting about the girl sitting and watching them. "He can probably get a copy prophecy from somewhere, translate it and let us know what's going on. Hopefully it won't take him too long."  
  
"Guys?" They continued talking about their impending doom, ignoring the girl. "Guys!!" They stopped, looking down at her. She pulled a wad of papers from her pocket, handing them to Spike. "I told you, I get bored, research stuff. There's a copy of the prophecy and a few translations. Enjoy." She stood, blowing smoke from her mouth as she walked away  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Buffy trailed after her, still confused. "Why are you helping us?"  
  
Cas shrugged, dropping the cigarette butt to the ground. "I don't wanna die just as much as the next person. I sure as hell can't stop whatever this is, so you might as well try. And if I have to die, I wanna be here in the heart of all the chaos." She looked to Spike, who was looking through some of the papers she had handed him. "Plus someone has to watch his back. Wanker's always getting himself into a scrape." Buffy looked at her, confused. She chuckled "Pansy over there used to talk himself into quite a few fights, not on purpose, mind you. Anyway, he'd get himself into scrapes and kid sis, that would be me, would have to bail him out." She peared past Buffy, raising her voice so the vampire could hear. "Basically by sleeping with every guy he got pissed off." Spike glared. "I bid you all a good night. Tata." She smirked, turning and walking into the darkness.  
  
"You made your sister sleep with people so you wouldn't get your ass kicked?!" Buffy demanded, marching back over to the vampire.  
  
'I didn't make her do anything, she just used it as an excuse to be a whore."  
  
"Spike!! She's your sister!!"  
  
"And she's a whore." He added cooly, not looking up from the papers. "Come, let's go call your watcher. He'll understand this garbage better than us."  
  
"God, and I thought my family was fucked up....."  
  
*****  
  
--Night and Day shall come together, serving to stop the wrath of the angered twins, connected only through family. Their pain burns as one, opening up the gates of Hell.--  
  
Willow's face scrunched up as she read what the prophecy translated to, confused. "You sure this is what it means? I mean, what if she fed us bad information just to throw us off?"  
  
"It's right, Giles said so." Buffy said, slumping down on the couch.  
  
"But you said she was a vampire, why woudl she help?" The redhead continued.  
  
"Long story. Tell you after we advert the sppocalypse." Spike said from his seat on the floor.  
  
"For that matter, why is he helping?" Xander asked, motiong to Spike who mearly rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, I don't care who's helping, alright? We're going to stop this." Buffy said harshly, sitting up. "I just wish we had more to go on, like who these 'Twins' are. You haven't seen any twins around here lately, have you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Great. Did you guys know we suck at this whole research thing?"  
  
Willow nodded. "That we do. My only guess is that it may be a pair of demons. I guess we could go throught the books, you know, look for double- mint demons." She smiled, but it faded as everyone looked at her grimmly. "Sorry, trying to lighten the mood."  
  
"You guys do that, I'm going to get information my way." Buffy said, standing.  
  
"How?" Dawn piped curiously.  
  
"My fists. You coming?" Spike nodded, following her out the door. "Be back soon."  
  
*****  
  
"You're not going to find anything in there." The vampire and the slayer turned, finding Cas grinning at them from atop a dumpster. "Do you think anyone knowing anything about the end of the world would hang out in the Sunnydale demon bar? That's the first place you'd look."  
  
"What else do you know?" SPike demanded, stepping away from the bar's doors.  
  
"Know?" She sat, letting her legs hang over the side of the waste depository, "I know what I gave you. It's just common sense that you won't find anything in there. Only an idiot would go there if they were taking part in this."  
  
"Do you know anything about the twins?" Buffy asked, walking up along Spike. The girl shurgged, hopping down. Her heavy boots made a thud that echoed through the streets.  
  
"Nope. I found the prophecy, translated it, and handed it to you. It's you wankers job to figure out the rest becuase I'm *really* not in the mood to go to hell, I've had a bad day."  
  
"You smoked and drank in my crypt all day, how is that *bad*?" Spike asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"I sat with my big brother all day, that's how." Her words were filled with spite.  
  
"Talk about sibling rivalry." Buffy exclaimed, shaking her head. Her and Dawn weren't that bad, were they?  
  
"Look, if you want more information, don't look here. Check the sewers, you're more likely to get info from those scumbags than the ones you find here." She turned once more, but halted. "And Spike?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do me a favor and don't mention my name, I'm not too popular in the demon world lately."  
  
"You and Spike have more in common than you think. Come on, you can help." Buffy said, walking ahead of the girl and pulling up a sewer cover.  
  
"I'm *so* not going. I'm already on the shit list for helping you guys get ahold of the bloody prophecy, let alone translating it for you."  
  
"Sure you can go, gotta watch your big brothers back, remember?" Spike sneered, pushing her down after Buffy. She glared as the blonde vampire climbed down, pulling the grate back over the opening.  
  
"I really hate you." She sneered at Spike, following the slayer through the ankle deep water.  
  
"Somethings never change." He said flatly. "This way, I can hear voices." He motioned down a dark tunnel.  
  
"That would be your voice echoing, you sodding dumb ass. Shut your trap for once." Cas ground out, peering down the tunnel and hearing nothing. She faced Spike, grinning. "See? No voices." She let out a sharp yelp as and arrow whizzed between their heads, narrowly missing them both. Buffy pulled it from the wall behind them, snapping it in two. "Okay, maybe there were a few voices." The trio walked cautiously through the tunnel, coming to an empty candle lit room. "How cozy...." She said, making a face.  
  
"I'm sure your place is alot better." Spike chimed, looking about,  
  
"It is. I have an appartment on the east end of town. Get an old guy in bed a few times and he'll give you a room for almost nothing." Buffy looked at her in surprise and disgust.  
  
"Told you she was a whore." Spike continued, looking around.  
  
Buffy went to speak, but was cut off by a deep growl from a dark corner of the room. "Yay. Demons." Four small red lizard looking demons emerged from the shadows, their bodies covered in different colored paint. The largest of the four stood at the head of the group, obviously the leader.  
  
"Traitor." Mr. Big Red called. Cas raised her hand.  
  
"Me or Spike?"  
  
"Both." The monster snarled, lunging at the group. The other three folowed suit. After a few moments of scuffling, two of the lizards lay dead while Spike held the big one's head to the groud with his boot and Buffy had one pinned to the wall by his neck. Cas sat on the floor, pulling another cigarette from her mouth, She blew the smoke in the lizard's face as he squirmed to get free.  
  
"Righty chap, how bout you tell us what you know bout the Grethrey Prophecy, ey?" The small creature snarled, signalling that he wasn't going to speak. Cas looked at Buffy, who snapped the other one's neck and let it slump to the floor. "Once more, what do you know?" The monster stopped squirming and just glared, it's thin tounge darting out from it's mouth. She rolled her eyes as Spike pushed down a little harder, causing the lizard to screech. "Stop being stubborn and talk already. I won't stop him from mashing your brains out, you know." She demanded, poking at it. It was rather amusing little critter, really.  
  
"The twins will meet this morning for the first time. Horde's will go after them and any who stand in their way."  
  
"Cryptic much?" Buffy commented, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So, the twins will meet in the morning and loads of other demons will try and take them to open the Hellmouth, right?" The lizard struggled to nod under Spike's foot. "Anything else?" He shook his head vigorously. "Right then, thanks for your help." She said gleefully, ptting him on the head. She stood, following Buffy as she walked away. They both cringed at the large popping noise that came from behind them, followed by Spike cursing and complaing about his boot being messy.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, you were gone awhile. I wasn't too worried though, I thought maybe Evil Undead got turned to dust. Xander shushed when Spike came running through the door behind Buffy, a blanket draped over his smoking body. "But no such luck." Spike threw the blanket to the ground, revealing another small girl underneath.  
  
"You must be Cas." Willow said nervously, looking over the black clad girl. Cas gave her a fake smile, walking into the living room and making herelf comfortable on the couch. "Um, right. Did you find anything?"  
  
"Only that the twins will be meeting for the first time like, now, seeing as it's morning and that lotsa demons will be after them."  
  
"Great, that helps alot." Xander said grimmly, returning to his book.  
  
"It really doesn't help very much....." Willow said saddly, "That was all you could find?"  
  
"Yup. Demon's are keeping a low down. Had to dig for the info we got." Spike said, sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"You wankers wouldn't have gotten anything if it hadn't been for me. 'Check the demon bars', good plan, really." Cas sneered. She kicked at Spike. "I'm hungry."  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You're the one who chased my dinner away." She replied. The other occupants in the room just watched the exchange.  
  
"I'm not your babysitter, get your own food."  
  
"There's blood in the firdge." Buffy said, trying to shut the bickering pair up. They had yet to tell everyone that the two vampires were related, not wanting to complicate matters further. "Kitchen's that way." Cas groaned, walking in the direction the slayer pointed. She rounded the corner to find someone already digging through the fridge.  
  
"Oh, hi." Dawn said, pulling a can of Pepsi from the fridge and opening it. "Who are you?" The girl was roughly her age.  
  
"Casidy." She replied, walking over and opening the fridge. She pulled a packet of blood from the shelf, examinging it. "Eww, it's pig's blood."  
  
Dawn chuckled, "Yeah, that's all Spike eats now. You must be that vampire girl."  
  
"Your just as bright as he is, aren't you?" She replied as the girl stated the obvious. Groaning, she opened the packet and took the blood down in one gulp, sputtering at the nasty taste. "I'm so goin to kill him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike, he made my dinner go away."  
  
"A person?" Dawn asked nervously.  
  
"Yes a person. What else and I supposed to eat, certainly not pig's blood like that wanker." Her eyes darted to the side. "Did you hear that?" She took a step towards the basement door, placing her ear against the wood. "There's something down there." Dawn kept her distance, watching the girl. She opened the knob slowly, peering in. She slammed it quickly and grabbed Dawn's arm, pulling her into the living room. Everyone stared as they rushed into the room.  
  
"Cas, what's wrong?" Buffy asked standing. There was a large crash as the basement door was knocked from it's hinges, three large wolf looking creatures marching into the living room.  
  
"That." She replied, turning to face the beasts. 


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Everyone shot from their seats, Buffy and Spike getting up to stand alongside Cas. Dawn hid behind Xander as the trio blocked the entrance to the living room.  
  
"Take it they found out we're trying to stop the end of the world." Spike chimed, readying himself for a fight.  
  
"You're a fucking genius, aint you?" Cas sneered.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Cor, least I don't state the obvious everytime it comes about. 'Oh look, demons, maybe their trying to kill us'." Her voice was mocking.  
  
"Guys!! Would you stop arguing for two minutes and help me!!" Buffy demanded as the wolfvish things approached. The siblings exchanged glares before refocusing their attention to the beasts.  
  
The first one lunged at Buffy, it's large jaws snapping. She stepped back, flipping it behind her. It crashed through the coffee table, roaring in pain. Xander and Willow set to whacking it repeatidly with the broken legs of the table, not giving it a chance to get up.  
  
The other two attacked, both lunging towards Cas. She nailed the first in the face with her foot, sending him sprawling backwards into Spike, but the second one pinned her to the ground, snarling as it slashed her across the face. She snarled back, blood running from three large gashes across her eye, kicking it off of her and rushing towards it, beating it down with her tiny fists. Buffy pulled one off of Spike, punching it in the face. The blonde flipped to his feet, helping her to attack the beast. Xander and Willow had the first one unconcious, leaving Cas to deal with the third and largest of the group. It threw her small form from it's body, slamming her into the wall. Cas growled, her eyes shifting to a sickening yellow. The beast turned it's attention to Dawn, who had backed herself into a corner of the living room, ungaurded. It pounced at her, claws ready to strike. She screamed and crouched down as it flew towards her, but it's jump was cut short by Cas, who slammed both of her feet into it's head. It fell to the ground in a large heap, out cold. The vampiress landed on all fours and turned her head to see Buffy snap the remaining beast's neck, killing it.  
  
"And *that*, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when you mess with the Xand Man." Xander said proudly, tossing his makeshift weapon to the floor.  
  
"And people say I have ego problems." Cas rolled her eyes, standing. Offering her hand to Dawn, she pulled her up from the ground.  
  
"What the bloody hell are they?" Spike asked, kicking at the carcass of the one Buffy had killed. "Can't be werewolves, full moon was last week."  
  
"Maybe they're special werewolves, you know, the kind that are werewolvey all the time....or not." Willow said, shrugging.  
  
"Who gives a shit what they are, they're dead now." Cas shrugged, falling back onto the couch and pulling out another smoke. The rooms other occupants stared at the girl.  
  
"Is that all you do?" Buffy asked, pulling the unlit cigarette from her lips. "Smoke and criticize?"  
  
"Ey, I stole that from Spike fair and square, give it back!!" She demanded, trying to grab it back from the slayer to no avail. "Come on, s'my last one."  
  
"Poor you, you bloody wretch." Spike said, grabbing the cigarette from Buffy's hands. "S'mine now." He placed it between his lips, but Buffy grabbed it back.  
  
"You're *not* smokeing in here. Either of you." She glared warningly at the siblings. "And you," she pointed a finger at Cas, who smirked. "Stop with the swearing."  
  
"Right, you and your virgin ears.God forbid!!" She waved her hands in the air, sneering.  
  
"Could we please get back to the appocalypse at hand?" Xander said, trying to get everyone's attention. "Is it just me, or is the end of the world a little more important than whether or not the fang fiends here can smoke?" Cas and Spike glared at each other, finally being quiet. They didn't seem to be able to hold even a short conversation without arguing or insulting each other.  
  
Ahh, the joy of siblings.  
  
*****  
  
"So, you're Spike's sister?" Dawn asked quietly, picking at the bag of chips in front of her. Night had fallen and her and Cas had wandered into the kitchen, Cas because she continued to yell at Spike almost nonstop, and Dawn because she had deemed herself 'useless' in the research department, or any department for that matter. The two girls now sat at the island in the Summer's kitchen, munching on junk food and,in Casidy's case, blood.  
  
"Sadly, yes." The vampire replied, dipping her twinkie into the mug of blood in front of her. Dawn felt hurt. She had always considered Spike her big brother, but now this girl was here and she really was his kid sister, leaving her in the dust once more. "What's your deal?" Cas asked, noticing the pained expression on Dawn's face.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't see what's so bad about it. I mean, sure he's *way* over protective, but he's cool and fun to have around. Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"Well, for one he tried to kill me, you know, the rot-in-the-ground kind of dead, but I never really held that against him, I suppose. He's actually my half brother, we had different fathers. Guess you sould say Mum got around. He hated me because I was just like her, sleeping with any guy who would give me the time of day, told me I should try and make something of myself, like him. He spent all his time writing or preaching to me. Worst poet I've ever bloody heard, scared the knickers offa anyone he decided to share it with. He was a sucker for talking with the ladies about the gawd awful things, got quite a few blokes on him for it too. I could usually talk them outta beating his arse, but some of them weren't as unloyal to their mates as one wold hope. Not easy for one to get in bed. I never listened to him, always felt I was better than him. I knew who my father was, Mumsy actually stuck with him for awhile. His daddy was just one of those buggers you find on a street corner picking up prostitutes at all hours of the night. Guess I sort of pitied 'im, but not as much as I detested him."  
  
Dawn made a face, sipping from her pepsi. "At least he was around to give you advise and try to be a good example. Sometimes I think Buffy wishes I'd go back to where ever I came from, save her the misery of taking care of me. I'm not *a* thorn in her side side, I'm *the* thorn."  
  
Cas smirked, sipping from her mug. "Least she din't try and kill you."  
  
"She tied me up the basement and sicked a big demon on me the other night." Dawn said grimmly, shrugging.  
  
"Well, I lost that argument, din't I?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Right then, I think we have mutual agreement that siblings suck arse." She raised her mug to the girl. Dawn giggled, hitting her pepsi can against the mug. "Cheers." She downed the remaining blood, grinning. "Now let's go see if those tossers found anything, ey?" Dawn nodded, following her into the living room.  
  
*****  
  
"Why are we here again?" Cas asked grimmly, kicking the water from her boots.  
  
"Told you, those books don't tell us a damned thing and we need more information." Spike answered, sloshing through the sewer.  
  
"Why couldn't Buffy come with you?" The girl complained, following after her brother.  
  
"Cause her, Lil 'Bit, and the rest of the scoobs are going to get more books from the magick shop, leaving me and you to gather info from the evil critters lurking in the sewers."  
  
"Just how I wanted to spend my time on the hellmouth, tromping through a shitty sewer system with my pansy arsed half brother, bloody peachy."  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
"Ooo, poor William's actually going to talk back? Usually you just get all teary eyed and then go blubber or write in that girly journal of yours." He turned quickly, backing her against the grimy wall. Holding her against it by her shoulders, he growled.  
  
"I'm not the bloody wanker you knew a century ago, got it? Now pull your head out of your arse and help me!!" She grinned evilly as his voice echoed through the sewers.  
  
"And I'm not the same sorry little slut you knew, either." She ran her cold hand down the side of his face, chuckling. "I've forgotten so much about being alive, Spike, what it felt like, everything. But my feelings toward you never changed. I despised you, loathed you, I hated you because Mummy loved you. You were her little boy and I was just the little girl carrying on the family's line of whores. I didn't mean a sodding thing to that woman, no matter what I did it was never enough. She told me I was a woman, just something to be used and thrown away. I wanted so much to be like you, to have her love me, but that would me I would have had to be a pansy, and I couldn't have that, could I?" She sneered, her grin never fading. "Truth is, I admired you. You were the only normal person in our fucked up little family. No matter what I said, what I did, you always came back, trying to pull me from the hell she brought me into, trying to save me. Then you went and tried to kill me and that got me rather pissed off, but you had yourself your own little whore by then. Dru. She decided to turn me since you left me for dead. I'm not so dead now, am I?" She grinned as he realeased her, taking a step back. "I'm not the little girl you tried to save......and you're not the same wanker I loved to poke fun at."  
  
He stood for a few moments, his eyes on the dank ground. "Come on, let's go." He took off quickly, not waiting for her to follow.  
  
"What? So now you're not listening to me at all? That's bloody fair." She shot, running after him. "Come on Spikey, I just spilled out my dearest childhood secret and you're bloody worried about finding some demons to beat information out of. As much as I hate to admit it, I loved you!!" He ignored her, still rushing through the tunnels. She caught up to him when he stopped, a large drop in front of him. She peered over, listening to the noise the water made as it dripped over the edge.  
  
"Do you hear that?" He asked, his eyes darting around.  
  
"What, the water?" He clasped his hand over her mouth, stepping back from the ledge. She glared, biting his hand.  
  
"Ow, bugger!!" He whined, shaking his hand in the air. "You're real mature, you know that? Now shut the hell up." Scowling, she kept her mouth shut. Her ears picked up a soft rumbling and suddenly she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Spike, what is th......" She yelped as a large stream of fire shot up from the ground, splitting it in two. Spike stood on one side of the crevase, her on the other. "What the fuck was that?!" She screeched, looking down the rather large hole.  
  
"Hell if I should know, but something tells me we don't have much time to solve this thing." He peered over the gap, contemplating whether or not he could make the jump. "Right then...." He took a step back before running towards the ledge, jumping forward. He put his hand out, ready to grab the ledge on Casidy's side.....  
  
....and missed. Bugger.  
  
But to his surprise, he didn't fall. Looking up, he saw Cas clutching his hand, grinning. "Like I said, always saving your ass. Can't even take care of youself as a vampire, I'm ashamed." She pulled him up, grinning. "I think you owe me a smoke for saving you." Smirking, he dug in his pocket, handing the girl his pack of cigarettes. They walked in relative silence, searching the dark sewer system for anyone or anything that new about the impending appocolypse. No luck. Pulling themselves from the sewers, they headed towards the Magick Shop, hoping the slayer and her mates had found something.  
  
*****  
  
"So what, now we sit and wait to see if someone decides to inform us who these twins are?" Casidy asked, rather bored. Her, Spike, Buffy, and Dawn had been sitting in the magick shop for hours now, trying to devise a plan. Bloody hard to do when you have nothing to go on. "Go fish."  
  
Dawn picked up a card from the pile and smirked, "Fishy fishy, got my wishy." she laid the two kings down, beaming.  
  
Cas stuck out her tounge, "Got any three's?"  
  
*****  
  
"What else can we do, Slayer?! We don't know what the bloody hell's going on, how are we supposed to stop it?!" Spike roared. Buffy glared at him from the couch of her training room.  
  
"It's not your job to stop, it's mine." She scowled.  
  
"Why do you always make things so difficult!? You know bloody well I'm going to help you. Slayer or not, you can't do everything on your own, why won't you see that?!"  
  
"It's my job, Spike..."  
  
"No. Your job was over years ago when the master killed you. You were fired and your position was filled, end of story. You've been doing someone else's job for years now." He sat down next to her, watching her glare angrilly at the floor. She sat there, not speaking. "Look, I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well tell me what's wrong." She glared at him, hoping to make him go away. She failed miserably.  
  
"What if we can't stop it?" She intended to sound angry, but her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "What if they all die...."  
  
"Don't say stuff like that, pet. You always pull through, always save the day."  
  
She shook her head, her eyes watering up. "I'm messed up so much lately. My friends don't think I care. Dawn thinks I hate her. Oh God, Spike, what if we die and she thinks I hate her? I don't want her to die thinking I didn't love her......." Tears now flowed freely from her eyes, making her eyes red. "When was the last time I told her I loved her?"  
  
"Buffy, Nibblet knows you love her, even if you don't say it straight out." He wrapped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her towards him. She didn't object, leaning against his side, sniffling back more tears. "Beleive me, she knows, just like Casidy knows I love her." Buffy looked up at him through her tears. "She knows I love her, and I haven't said so in over one hundred years." She sighed, leaning her head back against his chest. They sat there for awhile, him absently stroking her hair as she sniffled. Even with the world threatening to end, she felt safe. God she hated herself for feeling this way, it was so wrong. She swallowed, clenching her eyes shut. They shot back open when they heard a large crash from the front of the shop. Panicking, they raced from the training room.  
  
"Dawn!!" Buffy screamed, turning the corner to find a large green demon holding an unconcious Dawn over his shoulder and three others trying to restrain a flailing Casidy. Another hit the vampire in the head with a pipe, knocking her out as well. It scooped her up, holding her limp form under his arm.  
  
"Put 'em down!!" Spike shouted, wanting to shred them apart. He counted off eight of the large creatures and knew even him and Buffy didn't stand a chance against them.  
  
"Don't worry, vampire, we won't hurt 'em. We need 'em to open the hellmouth." He chuckled, throwing a small glass orbd to the ground. A blinding flash filled the room and when it dimmed, they were gone.  
  
"Oh God...." Buffy managed, falling to her knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Please review? *pout* 


	4. Redemption

Casidy's eyes fluttered open slowly, struggling to adjust to the dim light. Her head reared in pain, sending throbbing pulses through her cold body. Where was she? She could hear muffled cries nearby. Dawn. She struggled to clear her vision, "Dawn?" She went to move, only to be rewarded with the rattling of chains and a sharp pain in her wrists. Just great. Chained to a wall in a cave, quite peachy. Snorting, she tried pulling free from the restrains, managing only to make her wrists bleed as she pulled against the shackles.  
  
"It's no use, you can't break free." Her angry eyes fell to the large green beast.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She ground out, a low growl resounding in her chest.  
  
"To release hell on earth, of course." The demon replied calmly, his voice chilling.  
  
"Why do you need us?" Dawn managed, tears running down her face. Why was she always needed to release hell?  
  
"To open the gates." He replied.  
  
"What? I thought....."  
  
"You two are the prophecized twins. You shall open the gates."  
  
"Hate to break it to ya mate, but we're not twins. We're not even related." Cas sneered, trying to pull free from the chains once more.  
  
"I thought the slayer would have figured it out, but apparently she's not as smart as she lets on. The prophecy foretells angered twins, connect through family. You are connected to each other through your sister," He stated, looking at Dawn, "And your brother."  
  
"Buffy and Spike? Now I know your off your rocker." She winced as the shackles cut further into her flesh. "Dammit!!" She screeched, giving up. The smirk the demon gave her sent chills up her spine. "What?!"  
  
"You both have so much hatred toward you siblings, a deep longing for acceptence. You are so different from each other, yet so much alike. Just like night and day. Just like your brother and sister...." The demon grinned evily, walking away.  
  
"Night and day....." Casidy's voice was quiet, her eyes clenching shut. "We're so fucking stupid!!!" She slammed her fist against the wall, scowling at the demon. "They have to stop us, don't they? They'll have to bloody kill us...." The demon halted, nodding his head and grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What? No, I love Buffy. I do, I don't hate her...." Dawn muttered, shaking her head. Cas ignored the other girl, glaring at the demon.  
  
"When?" Her voice was cold, demanding.  
  
"Midnight." He replied, walking out of their view.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, pearing down the large hole.  
  
"Well, considering a large wall of fire shot up from there earlier, I think it's pretty safe to say they're down there."  
  
"And how exactly do you plan on getting down there? I can't even see the bottom...."  
  
"Rope, sweet cheeks." The vampire smirked, pulling a thick rope from his coat. He tied it tightly around one of the sewer's many think pipes before looping the other end around his waist. "Coming?" Buffy sighed, walking over and hopping into his arms. Lacing her arms around his neck, the pair began to decend into the darkness.  
  
"You know, when me and Riley did this, his ropey thing was all techinical and we went down alot faster...."  
  
"Don't make me have to accidently drop you." He warned playfully, kicking away from the wall. She smirked, tightening her hold on his neck. They reached the bottom of the pit after what seemed like ages of dropping down. Buffy hopped down from Spike, looking around. They were at the end of a long tunnel, eerie shadows being cast by multiple torches.Buffy pulled one from the wall, turning back to Spike as he pulled the rope from his waist.  
  
"I take it we go this way."  
  
"'less you want to go back up." He said sarcastically, looking up to where they had descended from. He shook his head, following her as she began to trek down the tunnel.  
  
"How are we going to get back up?" Buffy asked, quickening her pace.  
  
"Din't get that far. Figured we could decide how to get back up if we didn't die. Why waste my precious brain power if I don't have to." He shrugged, smirking.  
  
*****  
  
"Get the hell away from me you sod!!" Casidy demanded, scowling at the two approaching demons. They each took one of her arms while a third stood in front of her, a syringe in his hand. He held it up to her neck, ready to inject her with a bubbly green fluid. She cracked her head against his as he leaned down, causing him to stumble backwards.  
  
"Fiesty one, aren't you?" The demon stated, walking back towards her. He shoved the needle into her neck, not getting any closer than he had to. The girl growled, snapping at his arm. "There, all done. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
"Fuck you." The demon raised his eyebrows at her before nodding his head at the other two, motioning for them to grab Dawn. They grasped her arms, pulling her to her feet. The third shoved the needle into her neck, forcing the remaining fluid into her system. She whimpered, falling back to the ground as they released her. "What the hell did you do to us?" The angered vampire demanded, suddenly feeling sick.  
  
"Just a small sedative. Can't have you squirming when we cut you open, can we?" Dawn's eyes went wide, looking to Cas for reassurence. The vampire just growled. Not very comforting. "First, we'll align you on the symbol of Grethrey, then we'll drain your blood. A few chants and hell on earth, nifty ain't it?"  
  
"Not my idea of fun, but whatever floats your boat....." Casidy said coldly.  
  
*****  
  
"Hear that?" Spike asked, peering further into the recesses of the tunnel. The thing didn't seem to end.  
  
"Sounds like voices....chanting." Buffy and Spike exchanged nervous glances, breaking into a run. They arrived in a small cavern to find Casidy and Dawn slumped on the ground, the large green demons circled around them. Buffy pulled a small dagger from her pocket, rushing the nearest demon and planting it in the back of it's head. It roared in pain, falling to the ground. The other seven stopped their chant, turning to snarl at the intruders. Suddenly a large tremor shook the ground, causing the demons to grin.  
  
"You're too late." The largest one said, laughing. "A few more minutes and their blood will open the gate." Buffy looked down at the girls, noticing the blood pouring from their wrists. Spike snarled as another tremor shook the earth, a large crack resounding as the ground split beneath three of the demons, sending them falling to their deaths. He lunged at another one, snapping it's neck. The other three watched, amused, as Buffy ran towards Dawn, scooping her from the ground. "It's too late, it's almost complete." The teen cried into his sister shoulder as Buffy backed away from the group, scowling. "Let's go." The four remaining demons marched from the tunnel, leaving them.  
  
"Get Cas. We have to get out of here." Buffy shot at Spike, trying to keep her footing as another jolt shook the ground. Spike nodded, rushing over and grabbing the girl from the ground. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed her forehead against his, forcing him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna die." Her words were soft, knowing.  
  
"You're a vampire pet, bleeding don't make you die, just tires you out a bit." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and trying to carry her away.  
  
"No." she demanded, forcing him to stop. "Our blood will open the gates, there's no time." She reached her bloodied hand down into his coat pocket, pulling a stake from it. "I can't bleed if I'm dust...." She held the piece of wood over her heart, wrapping his hand around the other end. She giggled grimmly, tears forming in her eyes. "Save the world, Spikey."  
  
"What? No...." He replied. She clutched onto his coat as the earth shook once more, causing him to nearly fall to the ground. She glared at him, pulling him closer.  
  
"Now." Her words were icy, making him shudder. Buffy watched them from the tunnel entrance, Dawn clutching onto her. "Please....."  
  
He nodded, swallowing down his tears. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Will....." Her shakey words vanished into the air as he pushed forward, plunging the stake into her unbeating heart. She tightened her grip around his neck momentarilly before her body fell to ashes around him.  
  
*****  
  
"How she doing?" Xander looked up as Buffy walked into the waiting room. Willow was asleep on the chair next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"She lost alot of blood, but the doctor's said she'll be alright. She's still out cold...." The slayer's voice was shakey. Sitting next to Xander, she burried her head in her hands. "They said she'd be awake soon..."  
  
"Shouldn't someone be in there with her, you know, in case she wakes up?" Xander asked gently.  
  
"Spike's in there...."  
  
"Shouldn't someone with some importance be in there?" He asked, shaking his head. To his surprise, Buffy looked up, glaring. "What? If I was her I wouldn't want to wake up in a room with Deadboy."  
  
"God dammit Xander!! Do you even know how much she means to him?! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have found them and none of us would be here right now. He saved your ass just as much as he saved hers...."  
  
*****  
  
"I'll head over your way once Dawn's asleep and we'll do a quick patrol, k?" Spike nodded at the slayer, walking down from her porch. "Spike? Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, pet." She caught him by the shoulder, spinning him to face her. He wasn't fine, he hadn't been fine since that night. He'd been mopey and sad, not his usaual cocky self. She sighed, brushing a lock of his hair from his face. He hadn't even bothered to slick that back today. His platinum blonde hair laid in loose curls on his head.  
  
"Spike, look at me." She trailed her hand down his face, drawing his attention. "What she did, she saved us all, any longer and it all would have been over. She knew what she needed to do. Don't pin the blame on yourself." She smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around him. "She died knowing you loved her, don't forget that." Pulling away, she smiled slightly, "See you later." He watched as she walked back into her house before turning and walking up the street. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, he placed it between his lips, not bothering to light it. He shuffled along, not paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
He wandered the dark streets of Sunnydale, not in the mood to head back to his crypt. Buffy would find him eventually. "Is that all you know how to do is pout, you big baby?" Spike whipped around, spotting Casidy leaning against a nearby tree, smirking. She held her arms out as he rushed towards her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I thought you were...."  
  
"Dead. Yes, the dusty kind of dead. Strange feeling, really, disinigrating. Makes you all tingly." She grinned, looking up at him.  
  
"How di...."  
  
"Seems the Powers smile upon self sacrifice, become all forgiving and such. Stupid pillocks, save the world once and your a hero, I guess."  
  
"You're not going to let me get a word in edge wise, are you?" The blonde asked, smirking.  
  
"Nope. I haven't got much time anyway, just stopped by to tell you to stop moping about and get on with you life....unlife."  
  
"Stopped by?" Spike asked, rasing an eyebrow at the girl  
  
"Sorry mate, can't stick around. Hell, I'm not even really here, s'all in you mind. Just pull yourself together, alright? I'm fine." He nodded, brushing her dark hair from her face. "You survived one hundred years without me, now you have Dawnie to fill in. Take care of her...and Buffy. They're your family now." She took a few steps back, smiling. "Bye Spike."  
  
"Bye pet...." He watched as her form seemed to fade away into the darkness, leaving him alone in the street once more.  
  
"Spike? Who are you talking to?" Buffy came up behind him, looking around.  
  
"No one, luv." He threw his arm around her shoulder, walking back in the direction she had came. "Why don't we blow off patrol for one night, go wake the Bit up, and watch some movies, ey?"  
  
"You sure your feeling okay?" The slayer asked, grinning as she looped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Yep, just want to spend sometime with my girls, that's all."  
  
"Your girls?" Buffy asked, turning and walking backwards. He grinned, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him.  
  
"A bloke has to have some sort of family, I figure you and the Nibblet will do. 'less of course you want me to go shag the whelp...." He made a face at the thought. "Nevermind I said that."  
  
"Good idea. I don't want you shaggin anybody else anyway."  
  
"What are you saying, Slayer?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"Well, if I'm your girl, than you're my Spike, and mine only. So whadda ya say we blow off movies and head back to your place instead......." She grinned evilly, pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
"I'm not arguin........."  
  
"Bloody sap...." Casidy sat watching the pair leave, perched on the limb of a nearby tree. "Always falling head over heals for some annoying chit." She cocked her head to the side, smiling. "'least this one loves 'im back......." A thin light formed around her body and she vanished, leaving only the muffled sounds of the vampire and slayer walking away together, hand in hand. 


End file.
